1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for charging a battery mounted on a mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an apparatus for charging a mobile robot wherein a power-receiving connector is provided in place of the mobile robot and connected to a battery mounted on the robot, and a charging station including a charging power source and a power-feeding connector connected to the charging power source is installed within a range reachable by the mobile robot. With movement of the mobile robot, the power-receiving connector is connected to the power-feeding connector at the charging station for charging the battery by the charging power source (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-179663).
According to this apparatus, when the battery level is lowered, the mobile robot is capable of autonomously moving to the place where the charging station is installed, and having the power-receiving connector connected to the power-feeding connector for automatic charging.
In this conventional apparatus, however, the power-feeding connector is fixedly provided in the charging station. This means that the mobile robot has its movement restricted by the power-feeding connector via the power-receiving connector during charging, resulting in a considerably lowered degree of freedom in movement of the mobile robot. As such, the entertaining property of the mobile robot cannot be exerted effectively during charging, which would make the audience disappointed.
If a wiring member having one end connected to a charging power source has its other end connected to the mobile robot to allow the wiring member to follow the movement of the robot, the mobile robot will be able to move in a relatively wide range during charging. The restricted length of the wiring member, however, may cause an inconvenience such as damage to the wiring member when the mobile robot makes a movement large enough to pull the wiring member.